


A Journey Through Worlds

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I am so sorry, Magic, Oc is a skelly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible smut later, Romance, Skeletons, There is cursing, There will be violence, Undertale Spoilers, everyone may be Oc, if I can restrain myself, slow burn?, undertale - Freeform, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A shiver ran down the taller skeleton's spine as they slowly turnt their body around. Pinpricks of light meeting each other for the first time."Y O U ' R E. G O I N G. T O. H A V E. A. B A D. T I M E"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize ahead of time if I make anyone out of character. On that note, this is my first time writing a story, so criticism is much appreciated! We've all got to start somewhere, right?
> 
> (I do not own Undertale or anything closely related, all rights go to the god that is known as Toby Fox)

A sharp pulsing pain resonated throughout Calipso, along with a short string of curses that followed soon after. A quick glance at her surroundings told her that she was deep in a forest covered in a white blanket of snow.  
"Great" she muttered, "I'm stranded in the middle of no where, with no indication of a way out" a flash of fear ran through her. "I don't know where I am...or who I am, what the hell is going on?" springing up to her feet and looking down gave her the view of boney hands. All bone actually. Calipso tore her vision away, choosing to look ahead instead. "I'll get through this...I know I can" with no specific direction in mind her feet brought her forward clearing her mind with a shake of her head.  
"I know it"  
Little did she know, a certain flower watched in the distance with a wicked smile on his features.  
"He won't even know what's coming..."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans opened his eyes and immediately brought them towards the open window. Snow. Trees. Snowdin. Just minutes ago he was viewing the sunrise on the surface, before the kid reset again. He closed his eyes with a tired sigh, "Kiddo reset again...guess they were bored...heh...should've known..." A loud knock resonated from his door.

"SANS! IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO WAKE UP! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN AT YOUR POST HOURS AGO!" A shuffle came from the other side of the door as Papyrus waited.

"Alright Paps, you're the best, what would I do without you?" a pang shot through his soul. He knew perfectly well what he would do if he lost Papyrus.

"YOU'RE RIGHT BROTHER, WITHOUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS YOU WOULD CONTINUE TO BE THE LAZY BONES THAT YOU ARE" Followed by a couple of 'Nyehs' Sans heard Papyrus walk away from his door and head out to work on his puzzles. With that, Sans quickly snapped and found himself sitting at his sentry station. He had a couple days before Frisk came out from the ruins, so all he could do is wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This was proving to be more difficult than she had originally thought. The woods Calipso found herself in seemed to be endless with no sign of civilization anywhere. She let out a cry of frustration and brought herself to her knees. "Where the fuck am I?!" she tugged on the tendrils of her nearly see through like flames of hair and closed her eyes. Calipso stood that way for what seemed like hours before she heard the crunch of snow behind her.

"W h o A r e Y o u"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seems a little rushed and short! But it should get better! Any pointers to make this better is wanted and encouraged.


End file.
